monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Indominus rex
The Indominus rex was a creature which appeared in the 2015 dinosaur action movie Jurassic World and its associated media. Description Although the Indominus rex encountered in the movie was not fully mature, it reached an impressive length of forty feet, but was expected to grow as large as fifty, and even in this adolescent state possessed skin thick enough to deflect rounds from a heavy machine gun. Genetically engineered from a base template of Tyrannosaur DNA, the Indominus also contained spliced genetic material from a number of species both modern and extinct. Notable among these other contributors were elements taken from Velociraptor, cuttlefish, tree frog, and pit viper genomes. This material gave it the basic shape of a Velociraptor with the Tyrannosaur’s bite strength, combined with the pit viper’s ability to stretch its jaws far wider than most animals in order to tackle larger prey. It also possessed the ability to see in the infra-red spectrum, could change its skin tone to blend in with the surrounding environment, and was able to consciously lower its body temperature to make it invisible to heat-detection systems. On top of all this, it possessed a high degree of intelligence, able to lay complex traps and turn elements of its environment against its enemies. History Genetically engineered in the Ingen laboratories on Isla Nublar as a direct reaction to falling ticket sales, the Indominus rex had yet to be put on public display at the time of its escape. Using its chameleonic properties along with its ability to lower its core temperature to trick it’s handlers into thinking that it had escaped its paddock, the Indominus broke out after the paddock doors were opened to allow a trio of handlers in to check for evidence of its departure. The Indominus subsequently embarked on a rampage across Isla Nublar during which it slaughtered a herd of sauropods for the thrill of the kill, and showed its intelligence by clawing out its tracker implant before ambushing the containment team sent to bring it in, then evading a heavily-armed helicopter sent to kill the beast by cracking open the aviary and scaring up the pterosaurs to bring its pursuers down. Eventually, the park management, spurred on by their military liaison, sent out a pack of weaponised Velociraptors in hopes of bringing the Indominus down, but this effort ended in disaster when the Indominus proved capable of communicating with the smaller dinosaurs (presumably as a result of the raptor DNA which had been inserted into its genetic code) and became the pack’s alpha. Finally reaching the by-then deserted Jurassic World visitor area, the raptor pack’s original handler managed to convince his former charges to attack the Indominus, and kept the creature busy long enough for one of the park managers to release the adult Tyrannosaur from its paddock. After an epic battle, the Tyrannosaur and sole surviving raptor succeeded in manoeuvring the Indominus to the brink of the aquarium, where the resident Mosasaur was able to snatch the beast up in its powerful jaws and drag it down to its death. Category:Movie Monsters Category:Animated Monsters Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Deceased Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Hybrids Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Monsters in Literature